The Golem
The Golem is a Jewish creation of Clay or mud. Although not good or evil, it simply follows commands. But the longer it lives, the more uncontrollable it becomes. Appearance Write the first section of your page here. History According to an old European folktale, during times of extreme strife, a clay statue was created to defend the people in a village from persecution. It was brought to life by inserting an ancient scroll in its mouth, usually instructions the creator has written. Its body is mostly comprised of earth and clay and very powerful by physical standard. It starts out only following the orders given to it by its creator, but as it grows bigger it also becomes more aggressive until it's completely uncontrollable. The First Golem In 2012, an ancient scroll from Prague arrived at Washington's Beth Shalom Synagogue. One of the synagogue's resident students created a Golem to protect them from racists. A week later, two vandals were attacked by the Golem and covered in proto-organic clay. Unable to aid the victims, a doctor at the Memorial Hospital, in which Peter was attending a physical by his family’s private physician. While trying to get a sample from the synagogue to match with the victims, the Golem attacked Peter and Mike. They learned their claws and strength were ineffective against it. Both samples of the clay were an identical match according to tests run at Talbot Hall while Kylie researched the entity at the Jewish Cultural Center. A couple nights later, the vandals' crew arrived at the synagogue to get revenge. They were also attacked by the Golem. The Talbot Pack arrived and not even a well-planned strategy could confine the Golem. It escaped down the drain to deal with the vandals. The battle continued near an iron works plant. Tom and Maria dumped the vats and initiated a fire that baked the Golem solid. When it was incapacitated and busy attempting to reform, Kylie removed the scroll. It de-animated and all its victims recovered. The scroll was handed over to the synagogue's rabbi, who decided it was too dangerous and destroyed it. Personality The Golem is an animate statue of clay, but it is incomplete. As the idea for the Jewish Holymen to create a being to protect their homeland from bigots and haters, they succeeded. But not fully. For you see, the Golem is a creature with a body and a programmable mind, but it has no soul. Therefore, it has no mind of its own, except to obey whatever it is commanded to do. But it is a danger to allow it to continue to go on living. For the longer it lives, the more uncontrollable it becomes. Its power grows as does its aggression, making it quite a berserker of a monster. And a dangerous threat to both human and monster. Skills/Abilities The creature has the ability to grow gradually and able to morph its body to the direction its going. It can go through iron bars. Golems are physically the most powerful supernatural beings, capable of throwing a human or other heavy objects like baseballs. It is shown that it can cocoon its victims as a form of punishment, and it's able to regenerate itself by drawing the element it was made from. Gallery Trivia *Since the Golem's scroll was from Prague, it could be a reference to Berthold Auerbach's "Golem of Prague" story and Judah Loew ben Bezalel, the late 16th century chief rabbi of Prague, who allegedly created a Golem to defend the Prague ghetto from anti-Semitic attacks. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains